Winning a Loss
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Let’s say that Fleur died instead of Cedric, how would that effect people instead? Short oneshot


**Winning a Loss:**

Cedric had won the Triwizard Tournament, he had won the position on Hufflepuffs Quidditch team. He had won good looks and many a girls attention. But he lost someone who he really cared for- no loved- that night. He and Harry had come back, each of them crowned Triwizard champions. He expected to see her smiling face and hear her French accent, to feel her lip's on each of his cheeks. He smiled brightly as Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors alike made their way over to him and Harry, whose arms were being held in the air by Dumbledore. Cedric's father had come bursting out of the crowd, hugging him and just so happy his son was ok and a Triwizard Champion. But Cedric hardly paid any attention to the affection he was receiving and scanned the crowd of Beauxbaton's girls for _her_. But neither she nor Krum was back from the maze. That was announced shortly after the victories. Cedric's look became worried as he looked at his father.

"But how can that be?" Cedric whispered to his father as the crowd became silent and worried as well. Cedric's father just shrugged, still a little to thrilled with the news of his son to really care about anything else that went on. Cedric moved up toward Dumbledore and the other teachers near the entrance of the maze.

"You've got people in there looking for them, right?" Cedric asked the head-master. Dumbledore nodded, but his look seemed… a little too unreadable for Cedric's liking. He frowned and moved off a little, expecting that they wouldn't let anything bad happen to Fleur. He couldn't bear it if something were to happen to her and he didn't get the chance to tell her how he felt. He sighed with emotion and sat down next to Harry on a bench away from the crowd. The silence was really starting to tick Cedric off. All he wanted was for everyone to return to normal and act as if Fleur and Krum hadn't just _died_. Because they hadn't! Fleur was still alive! And if she wasn't he'd kill Krum because last Cedric remembered Krum was bewitched and had attacked him. He glared at the thought of Viktor Krum having killed Fleur all because he was bewitched. And when Cedric killed Krum –if he killed Krum- for doing so, he'd better not use being bewitched as an excuse!

There was a sudden _thump_ as Krum had been found and taken out of the maze, he was actually crying and staring at his hands. The crowd still did nothing, not even whisper to each other, they all just looked down at Krum expectantly and listened to his heart-wrenching sobs. Cedric could hear the words "It wasn't me" and "I can't believe I did that!" Cedric's face turned dark and scary, he got up from his seat and picked Viktor up and off the ground by the collar, Viktor's sobbing stopped but his eyes were still teared up as he made a face at Cedric.

"You did what?" Cedric growled through un-moving teeth.

Then… out came a wizard with _her_. But it wasn't her. Her crystal blue eye's were replaced with blue shells, staring up at the lifeless sky, her white, angel-looking, blonde hair had lost some of its color and has mud staining it. Her heart-shaped pink lips had turned dry and gray. He couldn't feel her but the look of her body felt cold. He shivered and tears filled his gray eye's. He wanted to run over to the wizard and demand what had happened to her. Instead, he walked and the entire crowd began sobbing. For, Dumbeldore had announced Fleur Delacour's death.

Cedric's world stopped. There she was. Cold, nothing but a shell now. And he didn't care, so many people tried to push him away from her, saying the body had to be moved. He screamed at them, punched and kicked the air to keep them away from her and him. The only woman he had ever loved was dead. So no matter how much he won, or how much he lost, he always would remember this… he would remember what it was like to have won a loss, to have never said his feelings to the one person he couldn't imagine living without.

His father still talks about the Triwizard championship, and Cedric just laughs along with him to humor him. But Everytime he remembers her, his heart aches, and he knows that he'll never marry or love a woman the same way he loved Fleur Delacour. He visited her grave after her funeral and touched the words etched into stone. Her name: Fleur Delacour. He whispered it and it echoed into his ears and played over and over in his mind.

He cried as he whispered to her his true feelings…

"I've always loved you Fleur. I always will. You have my heart… and you can keep it… I know… that wherever you are… you can hear me… I love you… do you love me?" Cedric stayed there all night. Crying himself to sleep and waking up to burning summer sunlight and fresh coffee smells from the open window of his house. _His_ house? He had a house.

Then, _she_ came out of the house.

"Come on silly! You fell asleep in the yard again, wake up!"

(A/N: Ok. For those who did not just understand that, let me clear it up. So when Fleur died Cedric was all sad, yadie yada, and he's crying at her grave, yadie yada, but then, he died from a broken heart (has happened before, believe me) and now he's with her. So basically… yeah… I don't know! I wrote this cause it's a rainy day and I'm sick of all the fanfictions where Cedric dies! And I am a cedric/fleur shipper. Just review if you feel like it)


End file.
